


No Giving Up

by Blackfirewriter



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: After season 1, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfirewriter/pseuds/Blackfirewriter
Summary: Tempo wants to see Apollo and make sure he's safe.
Relationships: Apollo 4/Tempo 3 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	No Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make this fanfic. I haven't written one in a long time. I hope I give justice to the characters, to the TV show. I really love this ship, I needed to make a sort of world for them for me to keep my emotions at bay. I might edit this soon. Just to make it better.
> 
> The setting is Post - Season One.

The Nature Sector’s ground is filled with twigs and crunchy leaves. It makes it so hard to be stealthy, to be quiet. Each step I take, there is a crunch noise. I am trying my best not to curse out loud because I don’t need another reason why I might be caught. 

I know I’m risking almost everything, sneaking out. Then again, I don’t have that much of anything to risk. My friends — or at least the people I helped with the revolution, are all in hiding.

Except for Aliyah. She’s stuck in prison and honestly I wish I had the power to release her. But my role in the tribunal has no jurisdiction over that. And I am very sure that Phydra — my mom, would allow me. 

I can’t believe that Phydra is my mother. And its like she expects me to be okay with this information. But I’m not. Not after all she did, to Bohdi, to Aliyah’s dad. And she was open about the latter. She told me what she did to him. She trusts me. She doesn’t know the role I played to help the others. 

I think I need to keep this cover. And it would be much easier to keep it if the Nature Sector would clean their land. 

But I have to see him. 

He’s my best friend. 

I need to see my best friend. 

—

I saw a silhouette by this window of the usual Nature Sector house. The silhouette was sitting by the ledge, looking out towards the sky. 

I knew immediately that the silhouette belonged to Apollo. I walked a bit faster, not caring about the noise I was making. I don’t see any guards anyway. If there were, they couldn’t hear me. Besides, this is supposed to be a safe place to hide. Apollo needs to stay hidden. If something were to happen to him…

I was near enough for me to call out to him. “Apollo.” I whispered as loud as I can. But then I remembered he couldn’t hear me anymore.

I went in closer until I was in the peripheral of Apollo. 

He jumped a bit when he saw me. I saw his eyes change from surprise to joy. “Tempo!” He said as gleeful and as quietly as possible. 

He smiled so wide that it was so contagious that I smiled as well and laughed. Apollo got off the ledge and helped me to enter the place through the window.

The moment my feet touched the floor, Apollo pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, just as tight. “You’re not mad at me? That I stayed?” 

Apollo looked at his translating device without letting me go.   
“You did what you could do. You helped Brooklyn and Mags get out of the performance area.” Apollo said, “I know you stayed behind and let yourself get that spot in the tribunal to put up a cover. To protect us or something. I don’t know exactly the plan of the others since…” Apollo slowly let go of the hug, his hands are still on my arms.

“The plan failed because Phydra caught Aliyah’s dad, Apollo.” I said.

I walked away from him and sat down on the bed. 

Silence filled the room, waiting for me to tell him the truth.

“Apollo…I know who my mother is.” I said tentatively. 

He sat down next to me and looked at me, waiting for me to finish. 

“Phydra.” I said in almost a whisper. I didn’t want it to be true. Saying it…makes it true.

Apollo stared at his device. I’m assuming he is in shock like how I was.

“When I was captured after I helped Bohdi escape, she talked to me. And she dropped this big bomb on me as if I should be okay with this situation.”

Apollo still didn’t move.

“But it also seemed like it didn’t matter to her. She was about to ship me off to Gaia knows where.”

I didn’t say anything after that. We sat in silence. I looked up at the window, watched the stars. I felt Apollo move in closer beside me.

“I know what you are thinking.” Apollo finally said.

I didn’t move, nor did I reply. 

“You feel helpless. You feel as if you betrayed all of us by being the son of the bitch Phydra and that you got the position in the Tribunal.”

I looked down. I didn’t look at him. 

My eyes stared to water during the silence.

“Tempo.” He said softly. 

His voice makes me want to ask him to hug me and I’ll just melt into him. 

“Tempo, please look at me.” He said. 

When I didn’t move, he brought his hand under my chin and slowly guided my head so that I was looking at him. My eyes couldn’t contain my tears anymore.

“It is not your fault.” Tempo said. “You did what you could.”

“But it wasn’t enough. Everyone is in hiding or captured or stuck. Like you, you’re stuck here —“  
“I don’t mind being stuck here.” Apollo said jokingly, trying to lighten the situation.

It didn’t work.

“At least we’re safe, Tempo.” 

“How sure are you?” I whispered.

I tried to look away but Apollo didn’t allow me. His hands were cupping my face now. “Look at me.” He said again. 

My eyes met his. My heart was beating out of my chest.

He brought his forehead and lightly placed it on mine.

We looked at each other for what seemed like forever. But I didn’t mind. His eyes were comforting. His eyes were so beautiful. Just like his soul.

Apollo’s eyes slowly went down to look at my lips. I did the same to his.

I was drawn to him, and it seemed like he was drawn to me as well.

His hand moved slowly to the back of my neck and he pulled me into a kiss.

It was slow, and full of passion. 

My hands moved up to his hair, I entangled my fingers in his hair. 

His hands were interlaced together behind my neck. As if he didn’t want me to pull away.

And I didn’t want to. I wanted to stay on his lips forever.

Slowly, he pushed me down to lie down on the bed. I allowed him. His body hovering over mine. 

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me in a way that made me want to just…

“Tempo, I’ve known you since we were young. And I know, in your heart, you are a good person.” He said. “I know most people don’t see you that way, but I do.” He paused. “I hope I’m enough.”

I searched in his eyes for any trace of the joking Apollo. But I saw none of that. I saw his eyes were sincere. 

I pulled him down into another kiss. I didn’t know what else to do. 

There are no words. But there is action. 

I love him.

I pulled away long enough to say that to him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. “I love you too.”

“You do?” I said quietly. I couldn’t believe that this whole thing is happening.

“Why do you think I teased you and Aliyah so much?” He chuckled while kissing the tip of my nose. 

I looked at him. “I went for Aliyah because I thought you didn’t —“

Apollo kissed me again, “Is this proof enough?”

“Yes.” I whispered and he placed his lips in that spot near my cheek and my ear.

“Why do you believe in me so much?” I asked him, a little breathless.

“Because you showed me how I could continue my music. You never gave up on me. And I won’t give up on you too.” He said. His lips ghost over mine.

I smiled again and said, “Kiss me.”

And he did.


End file.
